


carrot juice

by gokurakuji



Series: rabbit food [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dorms, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokurakuji/pseuds/gokurakuji
Summary: “You should ask him out,” Taehyun says.“I should,” Soobin agrees.“Are you planning to?”Soobin shrugs. Shouldn’t these things come naturally? Why couldn’t they? An antsy part of him asks him from time to timewhat makes you think Jeon Jungkook would want to be with you?Soobin is young, clumsy, his room is messy. (He’s enlisting soon.)You never really think do you, Choi Soobin?No. And he doesn’t want to.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Jeon Jungkook
Series: rabbit food [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870270
Comments: 64
Kudos: 975





	carrot juice

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **you might want to know what this means:**  
>  \- ppo-ppo 뽀뽀: it means kiss, but more like a peck

Soobin doesn’t talk to Jeon Jungkook.

To be fair, that’s not entirely out of the ordinary. He doesn’t talk to the other two boys sharing their dorm floor, either.

But then that’ll be a lie.

He does talk to the other boys. Small chats when they share the communal kitchen during breakfast, some catch-up over late night meals, even casual reminders on which food to share ( _my mom brought banchan, go ahead and take some_ ) and which to not touch in the fridge ( _the cake’s for my club, don’t take any slices_ ).

Jeon Jungkook, on the other hand? Soobin doesn’t even look him in the eye.

Perhaps it’s because Jungkook is a hyung. The rest of the boys on the floor including Soobin are ‘00, while Jeon Jungkook is a ‘97, having finished with his draft and everything. Although, really, three years is not much.

It’s probably because Jungkook doesn’t talk a lot to begin with, if at all. He keeps to himself, something Soobin greatly appreciates as a floormate. Jungkook is tidy, gets home quietly if late, and is the only other person to actually write down what’s running out in the communal fridge. _Milk, eggs (2 left), beer_ in neat bullet points on the post-it they stuck on the fridge door. Jungkook’s ㅈ and ㄹ are in script but his ㅎ is in print, and no, Soobin doesn’t have a crush on him.

No. Not, no.

He just has this floating, distant—what should he call it, admiration?—that he associates with Jungkook. _Cool sunbae_ , he mentioned to Yeonjun once, who was barely listening, which was good. Soobin didn’t mention _toned arms, pretty chest_ or _really really cute nose_.

No crush. If Soobin can’t look Jungkook in the eye, he’s just being polite. Because if he did he doesn’t think he’d be able to look away.

That first ‘conversation’ happens in June, four months since February when Soobin, as an RA, collected the documents Jungkook signed when he moved in, and three months since March, when the semester started.

Yes, he is an RA. Yes, he hasn’t talked to the floormate he shares a communal kitchen and bathroom with for four months.

Soobin is pathetic like that. It’s fine. It’s a fact of life he’s gotten used to.

His afternoon class got cancelled that day and he comes home earlier than usual, and his steps must’ve been quiet enough that Jungkook doesn’t notice him walk into the kitchen.

“—told you I’m not good with crowds, hyung—”

He hears Jungkook talking on the phone. It’s pushing 27 degrees Celsius outside, Jungkook’s opened the window instead of turning on the aircon, even when they pay a fixed monthly electricity bill.

Jungkook’s free hand is twisting the cap of a carrot juice box clockwise and then counter-clockwise idly. A full glass of it sits next to the box.

The carrot juice wasn’t meant to be communal, but the first time Soobin bought it he didn’t pay attention to the expiration date and realized he couldn’t possibly finish it by himself, so he grabbed a post-it and wrote _to share_ on it, hoping at least one of these ramen-fuelled university students liked vegetable juice.

Somebody did, apparently. The box emptied just in time. He asked the other two boys he talked to if they helped him finish it, and the two said they didn’t drink vegetable juice.

So Jeon Jungkook it is, then.

After that, despite buying it out of his own pocket, Soobin never bothered to say that it’s no longer for share. He wonders why he does that, buying stuff for a sunbae even when he pouts his way out of every little ice cream date with Yeonjun. But it’s no big deal, he supposes, it’s only 2000 won per box and expiration date’s tight, might as well share.

Older or not, though, eavesdropping isn’t exactly becoming. Soobin’s about to greet Jungkook and bow like he always does, but then Jungkook says to the person on the phone, “Hey, I can be gay and _not_ go to Pride, okay?”

And it just has to be then that Jungkook turns his head enough to see Soobin standing awkwardly in the middle of the hall.

Jungkook’s eyes look like they can fall out of their sockets.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,” Soobin greets him as per manual, but really, in his head he’s grabbing Yeonjun by the arms and screaming _cool sunbae is gay_ in Yeonjun’s face.

Without letting a beat pass, Jungkook cuts the call. “ _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,” he says back with a level voice.

There’s that. That’s supposed to be it. Soobin’s supposed to bow and walk to his room and pretend nothing happened, like a good hoobae and RA.

That’s not what happens.

“Are you going to Pride, hyung?” Soobin asks, which is shocking. Never in his life has he been the one to initiate a conversation.

Jungkook isn’t too good with masking his expression, Soobin blames it on his eyes. They’re _big_ , it’s child’s play to see the shifts and changes there.

“Yeah.” Jungkook lowers his phone pensively.

“My friends have been bugging me to go, too,” Soobin continues. He’s talkative today. “But you know. It’s hard being an introverted gay.”

The G-word is a lot. Soobin feels imaginary thorns on his tongue once it’s out, and cold air floods his lungs. _Bad idea bad idea bad idea_ , but then Jungkook flattens his lips as if he’s holding back a smile and looks away, making sure the cap on the carrot juice box is screwed shut.

“Tell me about it,” Jungkook says with an underlying sympathetic exasperation. “Are you going anyway?”

Soobin smiles. Some chances he took aren’t disastrous, after all. “If they can convince me.”

“How are they with that?”

“They’re pretty good.”

“Catch you maybe, then,” Jungkook says. He takes his glass of carrot juice with him and disappears down the hall.

He didn’t put the box back in the fridge. Soobin pours himself a glass and sets the empty box aside to recycle.

The next morning, for the first time since the first box, Soobin finds _carrot juice_ written on the fridge post-it in a script ㅈ.

He doesn’t bump into Jungkook in the Pride parade.

Duh. There are thousands of people there. He even lost Kai for a good one hour, doesn’t matter that Taehyun and he have been constantly messaging and calling him on Ka-talk. Kai somehow reappears with two bottles of cider, and Soobin forgives his disappearing act.

Soobin does, however, bump into Jungkook that night at their entryway.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_ ,” Soobin says again, not forgetting to bow.

“Hey,” Jungkook greets back. He puts his shoes on the rack and Soobin appreciates him for that. “Did you go to Pride?”

Oh, they’re talking.

“Yeah,” Soobin says. Beomgyu’s scrubbed off the rainbow paint on his cheek so Soobin takes out the rainbow bracelet the Seoul LGBT Association committee handed out from his pocket to show Jungkook.

There’s no way they made more than a few hundred of those bracelets, but Jungkook lifts his wrist to show the same gaudy strip of rainbow. “It was more fun than I thought,” Jungkook says. “Scorching hot, though.”

They’ve only got the movement-sensor entryway lamp on, the rest of the corridor dark past lights-out. Yet Soobin can see the sweat dampen Jungkook’s nape, his t-shirt sticking to his back.

It’s stuffy hot. Their rooms are on the same side of the corridor and they’re walking almost side by side.

“You can shower first, hyung,” Soobin offers.

Jungkook scrunches his nose. “I’m gross right now, aren’t I?”

“What? No, _no_. It’s just—you look hot.” Jungkook lifts an eyebrow and that’s the first clumsy domino down. “I mean hot as in hot—not _hot_ hot, as in—as in, I mean—”

Jungkook looks like he’s having the time of his life and it is painful to watch. “It’s okay. I understand.”

“No, _no,_ you’re misunderstanding me, you—you’re not _not_ hot.”

“Thanks.”

Soobin winces. He sounds like a tongue twister. He needs to loosen his face muscles but he ends up making it too loose. He blurts out, “You’re like—beautiful.”

And once it’s out, it’s out.

They’ve both stopped walking. There’s only one step left to Soobin’s door. He could’ve just said _sorry, good night_ or crack a joke like _ha-ha guess it’s my head that overheated huh_ , instead, he went Shakespeare to the ‘cool sunbae’ he lives with.

Who he has to see tomorrow and _every day_ from now on.

Jungkook laughs.

The neurons in Soobin’s brain start up again, scrambling to fix the situation. “I’m not—hitting on you or anything but I’ve thought that since day one and I just think you deserve to hear that because—”

Then Jungkook drags him down by the collar and kisses him.

(What?)

Fuck the neurons. Soobin thinks his brain short-circuited, those chemical reactions went combust.

The human body is a whole enigma. Soobin’s muscles move faster than his thoughts. Jungkook is a weight on him and Soobin’s shoulder knocks against the wall. He needs to balance their equilibrium lest they topple over. His hands catch Jungkook’s waist before his conscience can make that command, and his thoughts seem to be taking their time because he’s kissing Jungkook back.

This June is fucking hot.

Jungkook tastes headily like peach soju. Soobin had soju, too, but he had yuja soju and not peach, and peach tastes way better than yuja right now, artificial flavouring be damned. Soobin opens Jungkook’s mouth with his and chases that taste.

“Take that shower with me?” Jungkook says when they need to breathe.

Fuck. _Fuck._ “Yeah.”

That night went very, very hazy.

Soobin wakes up with wet hair and late for his first period class, but who gives a fuck. It’s a 200-people Macroeconomic course where the professor has given up on keeping attendance records.

Jungkook isn’t around, they went to their separate rooms. Soobin thinks he got a blowjob in the shower but that might be a fever dream.

Then he stands up, walks two steps toward the door, and promptly curls up into a ball as last night hit him like a ten-tonne brick.

Jeon Jungkook. _Toned arms, pretty chest, cute nose_.

_Blowjob lips._

Nope. No. He’s not getting a boner two steps from his bed. He’s not.

Soobin stands back up and wipes his face, making sure to really rub his eyes. He thinks he’s hyperventilating.

Jeon Jungkook has a really spongy throat.

Intrusive thought. He slaps his cheek to wake himself up.

There’s nobody out in the communal space, they’ve probably all left already. Soobin puts some bread in the toaster and opens up his Ka-talk.

That took 20 out of Soobin’s. He rubs his dry throat and puts down his phone on the kitchen counter.

College kids don’t have fancy jams but they do have butter and Soobin goes to grab that from the fridge in hopes that it’ll melt sufficiently to put on bread.

They’re considerably stocked on supplies, but Soobin checks the post-it when he closes the fridge, just in case. He’s rather surprised that there’s a new entry.

this week's grocery runner: soobin

\- water

\- kimchi - i’m bringing my mom’s kkakdugi tomorrow, no need to buy this (kyungchan)

\- carrot juice

Carrot juice. Didn’t he just buy it two days ago? Soobin pops the fridge open again. He checks the carton and it’s full, still.

Did Jungkook miss it? It’s in its usual place.

The toaster dings. Thinking of Jungkook isn’t a good idea.

Like an idiot, Soobin burns his finger taking out the toast. So he runs cold water over the skin for a few seconds, butters his toast thinking of Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook was ripped.

(Thinking of Jungkook isn’t a good idea.)

Maybe Yeonjun. Let’s go back to that.

Yeah, let’s avoid that again.

Shoving a slice of buttered toast into his mouth, while he’s got Ka-talk open he guesses he might as well go through the chat to find Jungkook’s account, just to tell Jungkook they still got carrot juice.

That’s all.

They have a floormates chatroom once upon a time. Soobin opens that up and finds that Jungkook isn’t part of the chat.

Okay, then. He types up Jungkook’s name in his list of contacts, and it isn’t there either. He scrolls through everybody, not a single Jeon Jungkook.

Does he seriously not have Jungkook’s Ka-talk? What kind of RA is he?

Come to think of it, Jungkook has always been proactive. He pitches in their monthly general supplies money right on time every month, does his part of grocery runs efficiently, and Soobin guesses he’s never needed to remind Jungkook anything, that’s why he doesn’t have his Ka-talk.

He finishes up his toast and washes his plates and cutlery. He knocks at Jungkook’s room to tell him they do have carrot juice, but the door’s locked and nobody answers, which means Jungkook is out.

Soobin has second period, too. He changes to proper clothes and leaves for campus.

When he comes back after fourth period, the dorm is still quiet. He tries his luck to knock on Jungkook’s door this time.

“ _One sec!_ ” a voice shouts from the inside.

And Soobin’s heart jumps up to his throat. Which is stupid, what was he expecting? For nobody to answer the door?

The lock clicks.

Soobin feels like he’s about to puke.

There’s no reprieve, sadly. The door opens and Jungkook pokes his head out, looking up at Soobin curiously.

Jeon Jungkook has round, big eyes.

His eyelashes were wet in the shower.

“Do you need something?” Jungkook cracks his trance.

Soobin blinks. “Yeah. Um. Carrot juice? We still have a full box.”

“Okay.”

“Yes, okay. So, um, we’re not running out or anything, hyung’s the one who wrote it on the post-it, right?”

Jungkook’s eyes are way too big. This is the first time that Soobin wishes he was shorter than someone, so that maybe then Jungkook won’t have to look at him from under those eyelashes.

“Yeah. I did,” Jungkook says flatly.

What even is this conversation? Is carrot juice some kind of cryptic code? Soobin clears his throat. “Okay, then, if you want to drink it, it’s in the fridge? Okay. I guess I’ll… go back to my room now.”

“You have something to do?”

The question repeats in Soobin’s mind. Does he have something to do? He panics because he can’t remember what he was about to do and that filters out as, “No, not really.”

That seems to be the correct answer to the riddle. Jungkook smiles and steps inside, letting the door swing open behind him. “Come in.”

At that moment, in the back of Soobin’s head he hears a voice that sounds awfully like his sister’s. Their mom was too soft on him; his sister was always the one to tell him off instead.

Her voice says to him, _see Soobin, this is why you shouldn’t look him in the eye_.

But it’s too late for reprimands. Soobin’s stepped inside the threshold of Jungkook’s room, and he swears Jungkook’s got the most beautiful eyes.

The door behind him closes. Jungkook hasn’t moved far, he turns to approach Soobin again.

It isn’t like Jungkook’s crowded him against the door. No part of Soobin is touching the door and Jungkook stands a rather respectful distance from him, and yet even so Soobin feels vaguely like a mouse caught in a trap.

Soobin’s wearing a t-shirt, the rainy season is still a week or so to go and the temperature hasn’t dropped yet. Jungkook reaches to grab his sleeve, not a tug. A touch, he’s playing with it.

“Did you like what I did last night?” Jungkook asks. Their eyes are locked. Soobin is right, this is a trap.

“Y-yeah.”

“Do you want to do it again?”

“Yes.”

“Lock the door, then,” Jungkook says, like the flick of candlelight, and Soobin does, turning the lock behind him without looking back.

He’s so fucking nervous he didn’t mess up what he usually would.

“You look like the type to return favours.” Jungkook smiles. He’s still playing with Soobin’s sleeve.

“I am.”

Since when has he gotten this close? “Kissing is okay, right?”

Soobin glances at his lips. Pink. They look pillowy. He knows they’re pillowy. “Yeah.”

The smile is wider, cat’s gotten its cream. “Good. I probably would’ve called this off if you said no there.”

Jungkook lets Soobin’s sleeve go from between his fingers to grip Soobin’s arm. Again, not a forceful one. An invitation. _You can back out whenever you want._

No way Soobin is backing out.

They have a good rhythm with each other. Soobin can’t tell who leans in first, but their lips meet.

Jungkook is what, Taehyun’s height? Below 180, that’s for sure. It must be straining to tilt his head up like that, so Soobin cups his face as they kiss just curiously deeper.

It’s different than last night, this one is unhurried, almost piecemeal. He doesn’t know who’s leading it, Jungkook takes his bottom lip between his own, soft, _soft_.

This is the only kiss in Soobin’s life that leaves him breathless without tongue. They part but not far, their foreheads pressed together.

“You’re cute,” Jungkook says, a little breathless, too.

They barely know each other, yet Soobin will risk everything to worship him.

He noses Jungkook’s cheek, his jaw. He’s the type to return a favour, he’s going to show Jungkook that. Jungkook’s breath hitches when Soobin reaches the exposed skin of his collar, a hot rush of pride through Soobin’s veins.

Jungkook’s hand guides his head down and Soobin is on his knees.

He forgot to ask for Jungkook’s Ka-talk.

Stellar. That was the sole thing he needed and yet he got cum on his tongue instead. Soobin isn’t a picky eater, he swallows like a good boy.

Fuck, does that make him a slut?

He usually doesn’t trust Yeonjun’s opinion, but assurance is always good. They have lunch together tomorrow, weekly habit. Soobin does not have the strongest poker face, he’ll definitely spill about Jungkook.

Jungkook jerked him off and that felt good but, another weird epiphany: Soobin has never been so turned on having a dick in his mouth.

Is this a one-time (two-times) thing?

He has take-out bibim naengmyeon that night. The post-it is updated.

this week's grocery runner: soobin

\- water

\- kimchi - i’m bringing my mom’s kkakdugi tomorrow, no need to buy this (kyungchan)

\- ~~carrot juice~~

\- detergent

What kind of trench has Soobin fallen into?

For a few days, he doesn’t hear from Jungkook again. They pass by each other in the halls, inevitably, and it’s an _annyeonghaseyo_ and a bow like the good old days.

Maybe now that Jungkook’s gotten his fill their contract is finished.

Have a two-night stand with your floormate, zero consequences.

Right.

From how rarely they bump into each other, that’s not all wrong.

The next week, the grocery runner is Kyungchan. Regardless of who runs for the groceries, Soobin takes full responsibility for the carrot juice supply because—he doesn’t know why, it’s habit.

He buys a carton on Wednesday evening. Thursday morning, the carton still full, there’s _carrot juice_ written on the post-it.

Does it make him a slut? Jungkook came on his stomach that night. But at least this time Soobin got his Ka-talk.

“Ask him what the fuck is up, hyung,” Beomgyu says. He’s full so he gives Soobin half of his muffin.

It’s a voice of reason and Beomgyu is seldom one, but Soobin is going to ignore that. “I’m scared,” he admits, taking a bite of Beomgyu’s white-chocolate cranberry muffin donation.

“What are you intimidated by, his dick?” Yeonjun pitches in.

“Oh not that, it’s a handsome dick.”

Beomgyu retches and Yeonjun chokes on his americano.

Soobin offers Yeonjun his own americano to help as if it’s any different from the one that made him choke. Yeonjun is dumb so he actually drinks it.

“So you’re going to what, just continue to sleep with him?” Yeonjun asks once he’s recovered.

“If he’s down with it, why not?”

“Don’t you think it’ll come bite you in the ass one day?”

Soobin shrugs. He offers Beomgyu a white chocolate chip he picked out of the muffin and Beomgyu eats that straight from his fingers. Disgusting. Soobin picks his own chocolate chip with the same set of fingers and licks them clean.

“He’s a Sagi, hyung, he doesn’t think,” Beomgyu says, like a traitor.

“Why do you two buy that crap?” Soobin wrinkles his nose.

“Because we’re not boring.” Beomgyu steals another white chocolate chip from the muffin. At this point they’re crumbling it chip by chip. “Just be careful about catching feelings hyung, he’s way out of your league.”

“I’m tall enough to make up for all of my shortcomings.”

Despite his scowling, Beomgyu hand-feeds him a cranberry chunk. “Ugh, tall people really got no personality.”

“We don’t need one, we’re already tall,” Yeonjun says. Beomgyu scowls again but hand-feeds him a cranberry chunk, too.

At the end of the day, there’s no arguing, Beomgyu is right. In Soobin’s head he can hear his sister sigh. _You never really think, do you, Choi Soobin?_

Thankfully, Soobin doesn’t have to worry about catching feelings from the sex. He already caught feelings the moment Jungkook wheeled in his suitcase the first day he moved into their dorm anyway.

If Jungkook wants sex out of this, that’s fine. Soobin is enthusiastic about that. He’s stressed from uni and RA matters so he’s horny all the time. Catch some feelings, it’s fine. Feelings take lowest priority when he’s riding Jungkook’s unfairly muscular thigh. Can’t have feelings when your mind whites out from horny.

But then he orgasms and the feelings slam into him like a double-decker bus.

(Excuse the borrowed metaphor, Beomgyu and Taehyun have been listening to far too much The Smiths.)

“Soobinie,” Jungkook calls him. That name sounds so good in Jungkook’s voice, Soobin should send his grandma a postcard, she was the one who named him.

Soobin’s still catching his breath. He’s on Jungkook’s lap and he’s trying his best not to slump onto Jungkook’s chest, he has Soobin’s cum there.

“Yes, hyung?”

Jungkook tilts his head and pouts. Even with spunk all over his chest, Jeon Jungkook looks like the highest form of an angel. “Soobinie, _ppo-ppo_?”

Wait, Soobin’s not 100% lucid. “Mnh?”

“ _Ppo-ppo_ ,” Jungkook repeats.

Okay. No problem. With his hand on Jungkook’s shoulder to keep their chests apart, Soobin leans in and gives him a peck. Jungkook sighs, opens his eyes, and smiles.

“Thank you,” Jungkook says.

His voice is quiet in the room, some one or two a.m. in the night, yet at the same time it sounds like a double-decker bus slamming right into Soobin’s bones.

After the third time they had sex, they’ve abandoned the carrot juice code. Since then it’s _are you busy_ messages on Ka-talk or simply bumping into each other past midnight, looking left and right to see if anybody’s out in the halls, and then Jungkook pulling him into his room by the wrist.

Soobin learns plenty of things since the sex has become a regular thing. First is that talking with Jungkook is… easy.

They have this routine after sex when they snack in the common kitchen, and they would, like any other social beings, fill the silence with a little chit-chat. And it feels natural.

So much so that Soobin never remembers what they’re talking about and how they got to that point, from cornflake flavour to the haunted park five minutes from campus to which professors to avoid.

Soobin learns that Jungkook grew up in Busan, takes boxing lessons to destress, likes chocolate sprinkles over chocolate sauce over chocolate ice cream, and hates mulled wine.

Soobin learns that Jungkook pouts when he worries, and he has an occasional lisp to his speech that makes him so adorable Soobin’s chest squeezes.

They don’t however, talk about what exactly they’re doing. Soobin doesn’t ever think, and he’s not sure if it’s a good thing or not that they don’t talk about what they’re doing.

Because sex is sex.

But when Jungkook takes the empty plastic bottle of banana milk from Soobin’s hand, tilts his head up toward Soobin and says, “Soobinie, _ppo-ppo_?” Soobin kisses him and really, _really_ doesn’t think.

It cools down late June from all the rain. Kyungchan and Howon, the other two floormates, park themselves in the library until late night to finish up reports.

Soobin isn’t the public-places type. He holes himself up in his room. On his desk, there’s a textbook, two notebooks, a cup of (now lukewarm, hence appalling) coffee, and three different black-ink pens, only for him to scroll through his online humour forum bookmarks.

Soobin is also not at his desk. Soobin is on his bed.

And Jeon Jungkook is sitting on his cock.

“This one.” Soobin turns his phone screen toward Jungkook. It’s a GIF of a raccoon going through all stages of grief as its cotton candy dissolves on water. “Cute right?”

Jungkook snorts, but scrolls the screen to see other similar GIFs anyway. “They’re so stupid.”

“They’re actually not,” Soobin says. “They’re really smart, so chances are, after they figure out that the candy disappears in water, they won’t do it again.”

There he goes, Jungkook’s scrolled low enough to see the GIF Soobin mentioned, the raccoon having learnt from experience. “Oh, you’re right. That’s creepy.”

Soobin pouts. “No, they’re cute.”

Jungkook puts his hand up and makes a grabby gesture. “They got little human hands.”

“Their _charm point_.”

“Sure, of course.”

Soobin juts his pout out even more. “ _Hyung_.”

“They’re cute, they’re cute.” Jungkook giggles. That’s evil because that means he shakes and the vibration goes straight to Soobin’s dick. Soobin lolls his head back helplessly, Jungkook laughs even more. “I always feel like you’re thirteen or something.”

Oh, what joy. To be called a thirteen-year-old by a man riding his dick. “That’s kind of inappropriate to say in our current position, isn’t it?” Soobin locks his phone and sets it aside.

“But you’re such a _baby_.”

“We’re only three years apart, hyung.”

“What are these cheeks then? Ooh, you’re so soft.” Jungkook pinches the stretchy skin of Soobin’s cheeks. “It’s because you’re an ‘00 and I’m a nineties-baby. Be honest, you also think I’m like a grandpa or something, right?”

“You’re babier than me, hyung,” Soobin argues with a pout that thwarts his statement. That’s the truth, though. Jungkook does aegyo without even meaning to. He’s the youngest in his family and amongst his friends so Soobin supposes he’s built to be that way. “And no, I don’t think you’re a grandpa. But my siblings are like way older than I am so as long as you’re younger than them you’re young.”

“Makes sense. I do think that people older than my hyung are geriatric, too.”

“How old’s your hyung?”

“‘95.”

Soobin snorts. “Ahjusshi.”

“Have some manners!” Jungkook laughs, giving Soobin’s cheek an extra pinch before he lets him go. He pats it a small thank you and then he winds his arms loosely around Soobin’s neck. “Okay. Can I move now?”

Soobin buffers like an idiot. “Oh, ah. Yes.”

“Thanks. Let me try to find where it rubbed good a moment ago.”

“It was—” If his memory is right, Soobin grabs Jungkook’s hips and grinds Jungkook back on his cock at an angle. He’s right: Jungkook gasps. “There,” Soobin says in awe.

“Definitely there.” Jungkook’s eyebrows are furrowed, his jaw clenched. He’s hard muscle where Soobin grips him and fuck, Soobin’s building a temple for this man.

“Do you want me to move you or do you—” The question is cut short as Jungkook rolls his hips down. Thank god their floormates are out because Soobin will die if he has to hold down his moans.

He’s buried balls deep in Jungkook and sleeping with someone older is definitely, definitely one of the smartest decisions in Soobin’s life. Nobody he’s slept with can work their hips the way Jeon Jungkook can.

Jungkook is barely—what the fuck is Jungkook doing, Soobin does not know. He’s just rocking his hips, he’s not bouncing or anything but he’s clenching so, so tight and Soobin feels like his dick is being milked.

“Thank god you know how to use your cock,” Jungkook grunts.

Let’s be honest here, what has Soobin’s cock done to this point except get hard? But oh well, he’ll take the stroke to his ego. “Does—does that imply I can’t use other things?”

“O-other things are?”

Time to return the favour. Soobin grabs Jungkook’s thighs below his knees and hauls them up. It changes the angle in a swift and Jungkook chokes on a moan.

Kyungchan, Howon, please never come home.

Soobin lifts Jungkook’s knees high enough that both of his feet are off the mattress, and Jungkook doesn’t make a single noise of protest, his stuttered _aah, ah_ sounding more on the positive side.

Panting, Jungkook hits Soobin’s collar harmlessly with his fist. “D-deep.”

“Deep?”

Jungkook nods. It’s difficult for him to move in this position so Soobin does it for him, thrusting his hips up in shallow strokes.

He’s not sure if it’s good or if it hurts, Jungkook’s only hiccuping and he keeps squeezing Soobin inside.

Soobin himself wants to ask, but his sentence starts in a similar hiccup. “H-hyung, am I—am I good?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Yes?” Soobin tries thrusting again and Jungkook mewls.

“Yes _yes_ , you’re good, you’re so good.” Shit, he’s never heard Jungkook like this.

“You’re good, too, hyung, you’re so tight.”

There is it again, like a sob. Soobin checks on Jungkook, his flushed face and bitten lips. He’s not crying but his eyes are shut tight.

“Soo-bin,” Jungkook whimpers. His fist hits Soobin’s chest weakly again. “On my back.”

Oh. Soobin can do that. “On your back?” He makes sure again. Just to be sure. His brain is a bit mush at the moment.

Jungkook nods, eyes still shut.

“Okay,” Soobin says. There are several ways he can go about with this. 1) Let Jungkook’s legs down, roll them to their side; 2) Let Jungkook’s legs down, have Jungkook pull out, roll them to their side, slip back in.

Instead, Soobin chooses option 3) Shove Jungkook backwards until Jungkook’s back hits the mattress with Soobin’s dick still in.

Jungkook _screams_. Their equilibrium is now flipped and he might have jostled his cock inside Jungkook in a weird, impossibly deep angle that made him gag, too.

Jungkook is voiceless after the scream and Soobin bears his knees on the mattress. He draws his hips back until only his cockhead is inside Jungkook, and slams back in.

“Oh my god, Soobin, Choi Soobin—” Jungkook starts back up again wailing. Soobin’s hands are still under his knees, Soobin’s practically bent him in half. They don’t usually fuck this roughly but Soobin’s head is spinning and he thinks he bruised Jungkook inside if that’s possible because Jungkook is so fucking _raw_ inside.

He wants to stop, he should, but it feels good? “H-hyung, should I—”

“Please, ah p-please keep—keep fucking me, keep—” Don’t stop, then. Not stopping.

Jungkook is rawest above Soobin’s cockhead and Soobin crams his cock there until Jungkook is sobbing for real.

There aren’t any tears yet, but Soobin sees Jungkook’s damp eyes open, his lips red and bitten, the lovely line of his neck down to his chest.

And Soobin’s fucked.

He’s done for. His future is in shambles. _This is why you shouldn’t look him in the eye_. Soobin’s done sold off his fucking dick to Jeon Jungkook.

He comes with his hip bones digging into Jungkook’s ass, so unbelievably deep that he feels his cum puddle on the tip of his cockhead as he fills the squished condom.

Strung out, he lets Jungkook’s legs go just so he can collapse on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook is heaving, his breath choppy and thin. This is one long orgasm, Soobin’s cock is still pulsing, he thinks he’s still cumming, he’s wet all the way down his shaft.

As the high descends, the leftover sobriety in him has him take Jungkook’s cock in his hand. Two, three strokes, and Jungkook’s cumming, too, his numb legs giving a bit of a kick from the release.

They end up finishing off at the same time.

Either one of them will probably pull a muscle if they move right now, so Soobin contents himself with squishing his cheek on Jungkook’s chest. Please have mercy on him, Soobin prays, he’s still young.

“I’ll give your legs a rub,” Soobin says in an exhale.

Jungkook’s hands come up to his back to trace twitching patterns above his spine. “You should.”

“I’ll buy us chicken.”

“You should,” Jungkook repeats, and laughs weakly.

A few seconds are let to pass between them, bathed in pants. When he deems himself ready, Soobin moves to pull out and then promptly flops on Jungkook’s side.

Unlike him, Jungkook actually does cardio and has better stamina, thus he’s in a better state. He shuffles briefly so Soobin can rest his head on Jungkook’s arm.

They’re close. It’s humid season and Jungkook’s body heat is sweltering, but Soobin doesn’t inch away.

Absentmindedly, Jungkook reaches down to touch the condom. Soobin needs to take it off before he goes limp, but that’s a feat when they’re both so spent.

Jungkook is just stroking him idly between his fingers. “This is so slimy,” he points out.

If Soobin isn’t this exhausted, the sound he let out might have counted as a laugh. “Don’t touch it then, hyung.”

“Mhm,” Jungkook hums, not stopping.

Soobin looks up at him and sees traces of tears around his eyelids. Soobin wipes a stray one with his thumb. “Did it hurt?”

“Kinda.”

It certainly looked painful. “Sorry.”

“Liked it,” Jungkook says. He lets go of Soobin’s cock and meets Soobin’s gaze, finally. “Binnie-yah, _ppo-ppo_?”

From how much Jungkook is into it, kissing might be a kink for him. Soobin brushes Jungkook’s chin with the back of his knuckles and closes their distance.

Jungkook’s lips are swollen, he’s the type to chew them. Soobin licks along the seam of his lips to soothe the burn, seeking Jungkook’s tongue. To his surprise, Jungkook turns his head away, whining.

“Did I do something wrong?” Soobin asks, worried.

Jungkook squishes his lips together. “That was a kiss.”

“You said you wanted one.”

“No, I wanted a _ppo-ppo_. Like this.” Jungkook shows him the proper one, pecking Soobin’s mouth briefly.

Cute.

Soobin holds back a smile and fails. He cradles Jungkook’s skull, leaning in one more time for a peck. “Like this?” He asks coyly. Jungkook hums. Then Soobin surges in again, this time to lick Jungkook’s mouth open, tasting his breath. They’re both the same amount of assertive, the same amount of submissive. Soobin catches Jungkook’s bottom lip between his teeth and swells them prettier.

“Aww, Ttubinie-hyung,” Kai coos. He pulls at Soobin’s cheek. “Are you done with your finals, Ttubinie-hyung?”

“Yup. Just finished with my last one.” Soobin smiles. His dimples show that way and they’re another one of Kai’s toys.

“Why are you so glowy lately?” Kai asks.

Yeonjun blows at his tteok and answers on Soobin’s behalf. “He’s playing less games lately, Kai-yah,” Yeonjun says, the same time Taehyun says, “Sex.”

Beomgyu spits out tteokbokki sauce back to his plate and laughs himself a stomachache.

In the underground mall on the way from the tteokbokki place to the station, they pass by a mobile accessory shop.

A phone case on the display outside the door catches Soobin’s attention. It’s a simple transparent one with a carrot pattern printed on it.

Jungkook reminds him of a bunny sometimes. His teeth, that’s one. The way he stuffs his cheeks with food, the way his nose scrunches when he smiles.

They have the same type of iPhone. Soobin stops his friends for a minute to buy the case.

Soobin walks into Jungkook’s room after showering that night. Jungkook’s showered, too.

“Binnie.” Jungkook stops towelling his hair to greet him. They’ve gone casually in and out of each other’s rooms that it’s a normal occurrence now. “Hey, good timing. I got you something.”

Jungkook picks something up from his desk. He hands it over to Soobin with a grin. “You kind of look like a bunny.”

It’s the exact same phone case Soobin got him.

Kyungchan and Howon go home for the summer break. Jungkook stays, he has an internship. Soobin stays, too, some RA matters to take care of. He’s stepping down next semester since he’ll be enlisting when it ends in the winter.

He can go home midway if he chooses, but he tells his parents he’s staying to spend time with Yeonjun, who’s enlisting in September.

Yeah. Sure. Yeonjun.

He owes Yeonjun an apology for that lie, especially because Yeonjun _is_ enlisting in September, but instead of hanging out with him Soobin is at the dorms playing Clash Royale as he lies back against Jungkook’s chest.

During summer break, the electricity bill is not fixed and is paid out of their own wallet based on personal usage. Jungkook and he sleep in Jungkook’s room to save up. It’s chilled and comfy but somehow they seem to have sex everywhere else: the shower, the kitchen, the hallway in front of Jungkook’s room.

Like deprived animals. _Bunnies in heat,_ how unbecoming.

He’s not telling anybody any of that. As far as he’s concerned, they have respectable missionary sex in Jungkook’s bed.

His knees are bruised. Summer; what a season to have bruised knees. Taehyun stares at them and then at Soobin’s face unimpressed.

“You should ask him out,” Taehyun says.

“I should,” Soobin agrees.

“Are you planning to?”

Soobin shrugs. Shouldn’t these things come naturally? Why couldn’t they? An antsy part of him asks him from time to time _what makes you think Jeon Jungkook would want to be with you?_ Soobin is young, clumsy, his room is messy. (He’s enlisting soon.)

_You never really think do you, Choi Soobin?_

No. And he doesn’t want to.

Taehyun’s Gong Cha order is called last. He picks up his bubble tea and gives it a couple of shake before stabbing a straw through the plastic. He says straightforwardly, “I didn’t think you’d be the type to be able to have this kind of sex-only relationship, hyung.”

“I think he’s exactly the type,” Beomgyu butts in.

Soobin snickers. “Because I’m a Sagi?”

“Because you’re a jerk.” Beomgyu hits his chest and Soobin hits him right back, laughing. They reconcile by exchanging sips of their bubble tea order. Following a good, long slurp, Beomgyu smacks his lips together and says, “Chocolatey.”

Chocolate on chocolate on chocolate.

(Would Jungkook go for bubble tea with him?)

Somewhere along the way, his relationship with Jungkook has become a ball of yarn, strings pulled, looped, tangled. Until it’s turned into an indecipherable red mass.

They have sex like couples do. Slowly when they want to, hands that know where to touch. Soobin thinks his teeth have memorized the tenderness of Jungkook’s flesh. Jungkook likes kisses a little too much, and that’s just fine.

Weather reports say it’s 32 degrees outside. Soobin wouldn’t be able to tell, he’s scrolling through his phone on Jungkook’s bed, the aircon fan in full power.

“It’s 32 degrees outside,” Jungkook says as he walks inside the room with a glass of iced water. He’s just showered and he’s put on shorts but did not bother with a shirt, apparently.

It’s indecent, Jungkook himself knows that, and he kicks the door shut behind him. They might have had sex on the hallway floor, but they were horny then and therefore should be pardoned for their crimes.

“No, thank you,” Soobin says. The bed dips as Jungkook climbs in next to him, the empty glass of water set on the nightstand.

Jungkook hovers his face above Soobin’s. He does that when he wants attention, gets all up Soobin’s line of sight. Beomgyu does it, too, maybe it’s a Gyeongsang thing?

It’s cuter when Jungkook does it, though.

Soobin puts his phone down to humour him. “Yes, hyung?”

Jungkook doesn’t say anything, merely looks straight at Soobin’s eyes, sticking his tongue to the inside of his cheek.

Patiently, Soobin waits. He’s fallen this far down, might as well enjoy the view. He expected it when Jungkook leans in to kiss him, this hyung needs something on his mouth at all times. What he doesn’t expect is, however, for something ice cold to slip inside his mouth when Jungkook opens Soobin’s lips with his.

Soobin almost splutters, but Jungkook holds his head in place and then he’s got no option but to take it.

Ice cube.

Jungkook fed him an ice cube.

The cold melts on his tongue and runs down the corner of his lips. He stays put for Jungkook to lick it up for him, lazy and filthy. Everything that gets Soobin insanely hard. The warmth of their mouths melts the ice entirely in no time, and Jungkook cleans the spill around Soobin’s lips like a cat.

“Hyung, fuck,” Soobin marvels in a whisper when his brain’s absorbed what the fuck just happened to him.

Jungkook pinches his cheek lightly and grins. “Liked it?”

“Come sit down on my lap and find out.” It’s only teasing, but Jungkook really gets down to business, going on his knees to strip his shorts off, and Soobin snaps to full alertness. “Okay, okay, wow, you’re not wasting any time.”

Jungkook giggles. They laugh too much during sex, like Soobin imagines couples would do but Soobin didn’t even do that with his ex. The sex they had was pretty boring.

Does he like Jungkook because the sex is good or is the sex good because he likes Jungkook?

Don’t know. Choi Soobin doesn’t think.

Not when Jungkook seats himself right on Soobin’s bulge without shame. “Can you do me doggy?” Jungkook asks and Soobin’s head explodes.

He hides his face in his hands. His cheeks are burning, feels like the indoor temperature shot up to boiling point. Miserably, he sucks in two deep breaths while Jungkook laughs at him. “Yes, hyung.” What else is there to say?

“Good puppy.” Jungkook slides lower down Soobin’s thighs so he can tap Soobin’s hard-on.

“ _Hyung_ ,” he whines.

Ignoring him, Jungkook reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. His balance is not bad but Soobin holds onto his waist just to help out, or maybe that’s just an excuse to feel Jungkook’s abs. Jungkook makes Soobin consider working out. If Taehyun hears of that he’s likely to send Jungkook premium beef cuts.

In any case, keeping Jungkook steady turns out to be the right decision because Jungkook topples when he goes back down, falling onto his palms on either side of Soobin’s head. They nearly hit each other on the nose and they laugh.

Jungkook’s hair is long, the strands brush the side of Soobin’s face and Soobin holds it back for him.

“Isn’t it hot?” Soobin asks.

“If I grow it long enough I can tie it up. What, you don’t like it?”

“I like pulling it.”

Jungkook laughs again, kissing his nose. “You’re so predictable.”

Soobin hopes the kiss he leaves on the corner of Jungkook’s lips is enough warning before he tugs Jungkook’s hair back. It bares the length of his neck and Jungkook grunts, but doesn’t complain. If Jungkook can throw Soobin against walls then Soobin is allowed to pull his hair, then.

He grazes his teeth on Jungkook’s Adam’s apple, feeling Jungkook’s bare cock rut on his clothed thigh. Summer. Purpling bruises are unbecoming, as well, so Soobin merely licks the skin of Jungkook’s neck and collarbones.

Jungkook draws a trembling breath. “You want me to finger myself for you?”

He lets his fingers rake Jungkook’s skull, down to his nape. “Yes, please.”

“So polite.” Jungkook noses his jaw as a compliment. He sits up on Soobin’s lap to pick up the lube beside the pillow. “Condoms are there, too, by the way.”

“Yessir.”

Jungkook tugs at the hem of Soobin’s shirt and helps him get it off. It’s barely off Soobin’s head and Jungkook’s already pulling at the waistband of Soobin’s pants. There’s really no grace to what they do.

From the get-go, Soobin doesn’t think there’s ever been. What kind of poise is there in sucking somebody off in a shower stall, a puddle of lukewarm water and the grate of the tiles under your knees? He came all over Jungkook’s eyelid that night and he was scared shitless that Jungkook would kill him, but all Jungkook did was let the stream of water wash it away and suck off whatever’s left on Soobin’s slit.

That’s why Soobin thought it was a fever dream.

Or maybe it’s still a fever dream now, it never ended. Jungkook looks like a fever dream, too soft too pretty too blasphemous.

Even now when he’s tossing Soobin’s pants and underwear aside, both of their limbs fumbling to get in position, the way Jungkook’s shoulders shake as he laughs is the prettiest thing. More than any grace.

“You’re staring at me,” Jungkook catches him. He’s slightly red-cheeked, either from the heat outside or the shower.

“Hyung’s pretty,” Soobin says honestly and Jungkook laughs, shyer from the compliment instead of from their naked skin.

He’s sitting between Soobin’s legs, having scooted far back beside Soobin’s knees. They’re close enough to be intimate but a good distance apart for Soobin to be able to see his body clearly. _Toned arms, pretty chest_.

Jungkook’s chubbed up cock lolls on his thigh, his foreskin hugging the flare of his cockhead. Without much thought, Soobin touches it. He drags the foreskin down with the tip of his finger, it comes back to blanket Jungkook’s cock when he lets go. Fascinating. “Do you want to put on a condom, hyung?”

They usually both wear them, less spill. This time Jungkook shakes his head. “I like it better when your hand is on my bare cock.”

“Can I skip the condom, too, then?”

He kicks Soobin’s arm and Soobin giggles. “Soobinnie,” Jungkook scolds. Oh well, worth a try.

Sulking at his attitude, Jungkook bends his leg and puts the sole of his foot on Soobin’s chest, high up his collarbone, and then leans back on his elbows. That means it opens Jungkook up, and although the angle isn’t ideal Soobin can still see him _there_.

Indecent.

“Help me,” Jungkook says. Blinking dazedly, Soobin grabs Jungkook’s ankle to support him as Jungkook uncaps the lube and pours it out onto his palm. They move like a relay, inexplicably practised for two people who’ve only been fooling around with each other for a little more than a month. Jungkook closes the cap and Soobin takes the lube from Jungkook, placing it aside.

Step 1, Step 2, Step 3. It’s instinct.

Jungkook hisses when his fingers prod at his own hole. “Cold?” Soobin asks.

“No.” Jungkook scrunches his nose. “That’s why it’s weird.”

Soobin hums, he gets that. He doesn’t want his hand to be idle, and touching Jungkook has always been more interesting than touching himself, so he puts his hand on Jungkook’s crotch and thumbs the puckered skin of Jungkook’s rim, spreading him.

The lube dribbles inside easier that way but Jungkook pouts.

“What’s wrong, hyung?” Soobin asks, smiling.

“Nothing.” Jungkook circles his rim with two fingers before slipping his middle finger inside. He’s soft there, supple, Soobin knows. The little squish when he’s pushed in until his last knuckle makes Jungkook blush. “Touch your own cock,” he says. Soobin’s staring isn’t exactly subtle.

“Don’t wanna.”

“I can’t jerk you off in this position.”

“That’s fine.”

It’s much more fun like this, anyway. Jungkook’s stuffed himself with two fingers. He crooks them and it squishes again, and Jungkook whines.

“It’s cute, it’s cute,” Soobin tries to convince him, giggling.

“It’s hh—” It keeps on _squishing_ with each thrust, how wet is Jungkook down there? “Fuck, it’s embarrassing.”

They thrive off that, don’t they? Okay, now Soobin wants to try, too. “Hyung, get on your hands and knees.”

The pleasure’s gotten Jungkook’s a bit slow. Fingering tends to have better effect on him than it does to Soobin, hence Soobin doesn’t understand that part fully, but as long as Jungkook looks hot, whatever works.

Jungkook removes his fingers slowly. He’s dragging them on his walls, first time Soobin tried that on him Jungkook praised him, and he does that to Jungkook all the time since then.

Soobin puts Jungkook’s foot down carefully, as well. Once that’s done and stretched out, Jungkook flips onto his hands and knees.

Soobin doesn’t think in general but his body’s wise enough to stay put when he’s lucid. When he’s horny that’s another story. He goes on his knees, as well, grabbing Jungkook’s waist to line their hips together. He’s not humping Jungkook per se, he’s only got his cock between Jungkook’s ass cheeks, giving it a couple of strokes there.

It doesn’t stir Jungkook, and that speaks volumes on how used he is to Soobin’s frequent unthought shenanigans. Jungkook warns him casually, “Don’t put it in yet, I’m not loose enough.”

“I know.” Soobin keeps rutting his shaft over Jungkook’s hole, regardless. It’s wet, it feels nice.

“Soobin, don’t put it in.” Another warning, now whinier.

“I’m not, I’m not,” Soobin assures him, really stopping, this time. He bends to pick up the lube somewhere on the mattress, squirts just enough to coat his fingers, and does the honours to open up Jungkook even more. “The condom’s not even rolled.”

“Oh, right, I forgot about that.”

“Can I, um, can I ask once more if we may omit it?” Shoot your shot twice, why not.

They’re not worried about STDs, they’ve both swallowed enough of each other’s come that it would nullify any protection. “Do you know how long it takes to clean come out of your ass?”

“I’ll clean it up for you?”

Jungkook unintentionally purrs when Soobin puts in three fingers. It cuts off in a sigh. “Okay. Fine. You may do it, but clean it up.”

“Really, you’re letting me?”

“Yes.”

No way. This is Soobin’s first time going raw ever, he has to admit his heart’s beating a little faster. “Holy fuck, thank you, hyung.”

Jungkook half-whines half-sighs. He thumps his leg petulantly on the mattress, and that’s signal for _put it in already_.

Lube. Soobin coats his cock with it, he makes sure to do it more thoroughly since the condom’s they’ve been buying is the type that’s lubed already. He’s so nervous that he’s blinking erratically, and he thinks Jungkook can tell, because he goes down on his elbows for Soobin, pretty much—if Soobin could be so crude—presenting his ass for him.

Here goes, then. Soobin lines up the dripping tip of his cock and pushes in slowly by slowly. Jungkook opens up for him, his walls stretching and then squeezing the breach.

Gosh, Soobin might have blacked out for a second there. It’s so… intimate. Yet feral at the same time, like this is as vulgar as it can get.

“D-does it feel different for you, hyung?” Soobin asks, he can’t help but be hopeful about it.

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook says.

“How does it feel?”

Jungkook huffs. A good kind of huff. “You’re warmer. I can feel your shape better, y-your tip feels heavier, does that make sense?”

“No, not really.”

“I’ll top you tomorrow,” Jungkook generously offers.

“Oh, okay, thank you, hyung.”

Jungkook’s so nice to him, Soobin really wonders what he’s done to deserve that. Maybe it’s younger privilege? Yeonjun never gives him jack shit, though.

He starts to move now that Jungkook seems to have adjusted, gradually building up a rhythm. Jungkook _mmm_ ’s in approval. He goes back up onto his palms to rock back against Soobin’s thrusts.

How much sex did Jungkook have before this became a thing between them? He’s 23 isn’t he? He’s so good at it, is it experience? Did somebody older teach him?

Great. Soobin’s jealous. Second phase of being whipped.

Soobin tries to snap out of it. He focuses on the moment. The muscles on Jungkook’s back look so pretty that Soobin bends down to kiss his wing bone, and then his shoulder, making his way up to his neck. He bites Jungkook’s earlobe and Jungkook mewls.

Without realizing, his pace’s gotten rather fast. This— _this_ is humping. He’s humping his cock into Jungkook and Jungkook’s whimpering _uh-uh_ along with each thrust.

Soobin kicks Jungkook’s legs wider, he holds onto Jungkook’s shoulders to piston his hips better, teasing the crook of Jungkook’s neck with small bites. And then Jungkook’s not just whimpering. He’s moaning. It’s _loud_. Jungkook falls forward to his chest and Soobin lets go of his neck.

Shit, he’s left a bruise. Hope that one heals overnight.

Soobin doesn’t know what overcame him, but Jungkook’s sounds are muffled by the mattress and he doesn’t quite like that, so he tangles his hand in Jungkook’s hair and _tugs_.

“ _Nhh_ ,” Jungkook whimpers. Better. He’s pulled back onto his palms and Soobin thinks, he’s bruised already anyway, and he goes back to that reddening place below Jungkook’s ear, grazing his teeth sharper.

“I c-can’t believe I said you were a r-rabbit,” Jungkook grunts, his sentence choppy from the thrusts. His fists are gripping the sheets, he’s so fleshy inside. How is Soobin supposed to slow down? “You are _not_ a rabbit.”

Oh, Soobin thinks he knows this one. He locks his jaw unconsciously sometimes and Yeonjun calls him that. “What am I then?”

“You’re a fucking _wolf,_ ” Jungkook bites out.

Soobin smiles above Jungkook’s bruised skin. He loosens his grip on Jungkook’s hair, and when Jungkook lets his guard down, Soobin pulls it again.

That tightens Jungkook up around him like a charm. Yeah, Soobin’s hands have mapped Jungkook’s skin and his teeth have memorized Jungkook’s flesh, all that jazz, what really matters is that his cock has marked Jungkook’s walls.

“B-Binnie,” Jungkook begs. “Hah-harder, f-fuck me like a wolf, _fuck me_.”

Looks like Jungkook’s there, already. “Hyung, oh my god.”

“Please, please, go rougher, rough me up.”

His balls are fucking squeezing, he’s fucking Jungkook like a dog in a rut. “Hyung, I’ll seriously come, I’m fucking coming—”

“Ah- _ah,_ come, come in me—” Fuck, that’s right, he’s fucking Jungkook raw this time, he—“ _Breed_ me, breed your bunny.”

Oh god damn.

Soobin shoves Jungkook’s head down on the bed. He’ll apologize later, for now he needs to—he needs to just fucking use him. Jungkook’s spine bows and Soobin’s hips are slapping against his ass.

Jungkook’s cheek is pressed on the mattress and he’s sobbing, Soobin didn’t think he’d get off of that but there are blotches around his vision.

He’s—he’s cumming, he’s cumming.

Can Jungkook feel it? Soobin’s plugging him up with cum and Jungkook cries, his hips twitching and his fists almost tearing the sheets.

This is the most outrageous orgasm he’s had. Soobin slumps over Jungkook’s back when he’s all out. His crotch feels wet. Did he fuck the lube out of Jungkook?

Catching his breath, he hugs Jungkook’s waist tight. Then he pulls out without warning, another one to his list of apologies. He owes Jungkook so many apologies.

Jungkook seems to demand that immediately. The moment Soobin lets him go he turns around and shoves Soobin down. Soobin’s back meets the mattress, he’s not processing things just yet. The next thing he knows Jungkook is straddling his chest.

There’s a cock on his chin and his mouth slacks open obediently. Jungkook doesn’t put it inside, but the head of his cock catches on Soobin’s lower lip and he comes messily on Soobin’s face. Spunk on his chin, tongue, cheek.

Soobin’s eyelids fall close. He deserves that.

Younger privilege is definitely a thing, Soobin is sure of that. Despite him having fucked Jungkook like an animal, Jungkook is the one to wipe them down, make Soobin drink some water, and then tuck them under the duvet.

Jungkook went to the bathroom, too. It was brief. Soobin hopes he didn’t thoroughly clean up, because then Soobin would be sorry to not have owned up to his promise.

Lying on the same pillow, Soobin plays with Jungkook’s hair. It’s a bit oily from the sweat but Soobin likes it.

He asks, his mind still rather blank. “Did I breed you well, hyung?”

Jungkook hums. His hand travels down Soobin’s stomach, fingers just brushing the hair on his crotch. “Imagine if you had—one of those knots.”

“Like on my—?”

“Yeah, like a dog, yes.”

“Hyung.”

“It’s food for thought!” Jungkook laughs. He keeps his hand where it is, below Soobin’s tummy.

Soobin doubts they have the energy to go another round, but the touch is nice. “Well, I’m glad I don’t because I don’t want to be stuck to your body heat in this weather, hyung, sorry.”

“So it’s fine in the winter, then?”

Cute. “Huh, winter doesn’t sound too bad. I’ll knot you.”

“What a good dongsaeng,” Jungkook coos.

“Aren’t I?” Soobin preens. “Jungkookie-hyung, _ppo-ppo_?”

Jungkook gives him one. Not a kiss, a peck as it is. It’s nice, Soobin gets why Jungkook is into it.

Soobin tucks Jungkook’s hair behind his ear. He asks, since he’s been lucky the whole day, “Hyung, do you like Gong Cha?”

“Who doesn’t like Gong Cha?”

“Do you want to get it with me?”

Jungkook’s hand moves from his stomach to his waist. “Are you asking me on a date?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll pay for your Gong Cha,” Jungkook promises. He boops Soobin’s nose. “Because I’m a good hyung.”

“Can I ask you out on more dates, then?”

Jungkook breaks into laughter. “Because I’m paying?”

“No. Because I have a crush on you.” Since you walked into the dorm on your first day, really. You’re that pretty.

“Oh, you do?” Jungkook teases him.

“Yeah.”

“My suspicions are correct, then.” Two sentences are too much teasing, Soobin’s mature act crumbles.

“ _Hyu-ung,_ ” he whines.

“Sorry, sorry.” Jungkook rubs their noses together. They’re good at the innocent stuff, too. Jungkook says, “I have a crush on you, too.”

And Soobin is surprised that he isn’t so surprised. “Good, now give me a _ppo-ppo_.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know what that was, either.


End file.
